Uncovering the Unknown
by EnchantedViolinist
Summary: Harry Potter has been receiving strange visions ever since he played part in the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. After being ignored by his 'friends' and everyone he knows he begins to wonder if it's time to show the Wizarding World what their so called saviour is really like. Slash, future LV/HP. AU, takes place after year 4.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Felt like finally posting this idea for the world to read, I don't own Harry Potter, I've just borrowed some characters from my all time favourite book series to play around with.

Warning: this will be a slash eventually , just so you people know, so if you don't like, DON'T READ!

This is going to be AU.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"...Crucio!"

Harry Potter looked around, sighing as he took in yet another vision from the Dark Lord who seemed particularly angry that day. It had almost become a nightly ritual, ever since that day in the graveyard, the day when he had played an unwilling part in the resurrection of the man who'd killed his parents, the connection between himself and Voldemort had become much stronger. It may have had something to do with that time Voldemort had directly touched his scar, proving to his gathered followers that he no longer had anything to fear of the protection Lily Potter had left on her son after her death.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he snapped back to the meeting happening not two feet in front of him. As always, no one could see him, and he joined the group of silent people in dark cloaks and grotesque masks as they all stood watching in apathy as one of their own was tortured in front of them.

Finally Voldemort spoke.

"You have displeased me Lucius."

Harry took a closer look and realized that it was indeed his school rival's father. He certainly looked nothing like his usual haughty self, disheveled and panting from the pain he'd been subjected to.

"I specifically told you to KEEP IT SAFE!"

As Voldemort said the last three words everything went so quiet that the only noise heard was the sound of his angered screams echoing in the throne room usually used for meetings.

"Forgive me my lord, I only wished to strike out against those blood traitor Weasley's! They'd been trying to pass a muggle protection act that would have gone against our cause!" With this Malfoy's voice sounded pathetic, as if he was pleading for the understanding of a being with no pity for anyone, not even his more 'loyal' followers and knew it was hopeless.

'If only Draco could see his father now, grovelling at the feet of a half-blood hypocrite spouting pure-blood ideals. How the mighty have fallen.'

Harry couldn't help but feel pity for the man. He knew Lucius Malfoy followed Voldemort out of fear, unfortunately Voldemort knew this as well. He couldn't help but wonder what the mysterious 'it' was that Voldemort was so angry about, the only time he could remember about a muggle protection act was during his second year when the chamber of secrets had been opened...

Suddenly it struck him. The diary, Tom Riddle's diary! So Malfoy had an actual motive for what he did apart from possibly murdering a few muggleborns it seemed. Why would Voldemort have cared so much about that book? It simply held some memories, had he been afraid someone would find out about his heritage? Thinking back on it, he could remember how it had reacted after being pierced by the basilisk fang. He'd have to do some more research once he went back to Hogwarts.

As Lucius's screams rose once more he wished he could have had one of his 'other' visions, the few were it was just Voldemort sitting in an office filled with books, quietly reading or doing paperwork (who knew Dark Lords even had paperwork?) as his snake Nagini sometimes came in to speak with him. Those visions were so peaceful, he always felt well rested in the morning after each of them. Sometimes he'd just wander around the place until he woke up. It seemed the visions no longer just took place during death eater meetings, but also at random moments in Voldemort's life.

He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt slightly bad, knowing he was intruding in the Dark lord's few moments of peace. Over the past few weeks he'd learnt more about Voldemort's goals, and had overheard sometimes when he spoke to his snake in parseltongue. Even in the safety of his private rooms he was paranoid enough that he would speak in a language that as far as he knew no one else could understand.

Harry immediately opened his eyes and hear the sound of his aunt screaming for him to get downstairs and make breakfast. They'd managed to reach an accord that summer, Dudley and Vernon had left to visit Vernon's disgusting sister Marge and Petunia had been left to make sure 'the freak didn't blow up the house while unsupervised'. He made the meals while she did everything else, he'd managed to ensure this by getting the help of a friendly garden snake and threatening Petunia with finding more in her bed and she'd been horrified and agreed instantly. He explained that parseltongue didn't count as magic to the ministry and didn't show up in their readings.

As he prepared a simple breakfast he wondered what his so called friends were doing. After arriving at Privet Drive he hadn't received any substantial information, only letters this told him they were fine, and that he should just wait for Dumbledore like a good little sycophant and that they hoped to see him soon. What a bunch of moronic children. As if he didn't know about them reporting to the headmaster since third year. Not even the Daily Prophet contained any news, no planning for an increase in auror recruitment, no protection information, it was as if that idiot Fudge had never been there when he'd been told of Voldemort's return, as if the darkening of the dark mark and the mad ramblings of the death eater who'd acted as their defence professor had been swept under the rug, never happened at all.

He felt complete apathy towards the British magical government. It was clearly stagnant and full of inbred, arrogant bigots who had no idea on how to run their own government. With people like Lucius Malfoy paying off anyone to oppose them it was clear the ministry was corrupt and rotten to the core.

After finishing breakfast and the awkward meal between Petunia and himself he excused himself and went for a walk after making sure he had his wand with him (you never knew when a death eater would jump out at you).

It was as he was strolling down the street back to the house after a day spent at the library trying to catch up with at least some of his muggle education that he felt the chill, a chill that he knew only too well.

It seemed dementors had come to Surrey.

XxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing it's characters for a bit. ;)

Warning: this will be a slash eventually , just so you people know, so if you don't like, DON'T READ!

This is going to be AU.

XxxxxxxxX

Dementors, the guards to the Wizarding world's most secure prison. No one had ever escaped, unless you counted Harry's godfather Sirius Black. They were Harry's greatest fear, yet at the same time he couldn't help but let them get closer, just to hear the sound of his mother's voice.

"...Don't take Harry, take me instead! Please!"

His mother's screams echoed in his mind, as he felt the adrenaline begin pumping through his body, getting ready to attack. Before he could cast the Patronus Charm however, he felt residual pain from his scar. Voldemort must be having a bad day. His few seconds of hesitation were enough for one of the creatures to grab him by the neck and cause him to drop his wand.

The screaming continued, he began grabbing blindly at anything, touching the dementor's robe and pushing, trying to get it to let him go.

'What a way to die', he though ruefully. 'I'm sure Voldemort will get a kick out of my demise, then again he may get angry he wasn't the one to do it.'

As the edges of his vision began to darken he felt the need for a last try, pointing his hand towards the dementor he thought of his owl Hedwig and how she seemed to be the only one to love him unconditionally.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Amazingly enough, a silvery shape came out of his hands and leapt at the dementors, striking and chasing them away. He barely had enough time to marvel at his Patronus, no longer a stag but a snake, before he fell unconscious.

XxxxxxxX

"...rry, Harry wake up!"

His eyes snapped open, he jumped up and saw his neighbour, Arabella Figg staring at him. Why was she here? Perhaps she'd stumbled on him after finishing her shopping.

She looked at him as if waiting for something. "Well? Take out your wand boy! Don't you know there're dementors around?"

It was as if he'd woken up to an alternate reality. He quickly searched for his wand and found it lying nearby on the pavement. By his surroundings he noticed he must have been unconscious for a few hours.

"How do you know about my wand? Are you a witch too?", he asked the woman incredulously. More than ten years he'd known her, and never had he even detected a trace of magical energy from her or her home.

"Of course not, I'm a squib!", here she looked slightly confused. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you about me?"

Of course. This seemed to be yet another thing that meddling fool kept from him. All doubt as to whether he knew the reality of Harry's home life fled, and his anger at the man responsible for it all grew.

'How dare he throw him away to those muggles, knowing each and every year that he was abused! How dare he keep him in the dark about matters that concern his safety, threatened his life! Did that fool want him to die because of ignorance?!'

All this passed through his mind in the span of a few seconds, and he quickly answered the squib. "Of course he did , I'm simply so confused about the last few hours it slipped my mind."

She looked relieved and started walking back towards the Dursley's house. "Hurry up! Who knows when those things will return?"

He followed her, passing through the neighbourhood devoid of people. It seemed the muggles had been smart enough to recognize that this night wasn't one for going outside.

Once he arrived at his house he was greeted by his aunt. She was seated at one of the couches in the living room holding a letter in a tight grip, a horrible smile present as she looked up at him.

"Looks like not even the wizards want you freak! It seems you did something illegal and you've been kicked out of that freaky school of yours!", she exclaimed gleefully. "Shouldn't have been using those powers of yours, now you'll get what you deserve!"

Ignoring his aunt's taunts he ripped the letter out of her hands. Looking at the wax seal he saw the crest showing it was from the ministry.

'Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic'(1)

"Expulsion? How dare they?! I suppose they were expecting me to just let the dementors take my soul then, to hide magic from muggles despite the fact that THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE AROUND WHEN THEY ATTACKED!"

His aunts voice chimed in. "Did you say dementors? Those wraith things that guard that prison or whatever? Why would they be here?"

Harry just sighed and tiredly ran his hand through his messy mop of hair. "To get at me of course, ever since Voldemort came back I've been expecting something to happen, it was only a matter of time."

"You mean the man who killed your parents is back? And he's after you?!", she was looking at him with hate, anger at his existence and intrusion in her 'normal' life. "That's it! If the other freaks don't want you and people are out to kill you, I don't want you anywhere near my home! Whatever protection freakishness is around the house is obviously not working if those monsters managed to get here, imagine what could have happened to my precious Dudley; GET OUT!"

Harry was surprised, he'd never heard his aunt so hysterical before, not even after his bouts of accidental magic years during his childhood. He turned towards her and smiled as he non-verbally cast a summoning charm and took his trunk and things with him to the door. Hedwig would be able to find him wherever he went.

Petunia flinched at the clear display of magic, and they both stared at each other, knowing they'd probably never see each other again. Harry smirked at his aunt, and decided to tell her what he really thought about her and her despicable family.

"Before I leave I just want you to know that I'll never forget the suffering I went through after years of abuse in this house. I find the fact that all this started because of some petty jealousy against my DEAD mother despicable, and I feel nothing but hate and anger towards your entire family. This is not my home, just a horrible place I wish to never see again. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean Voldemort won't send people for you under the misguided assumption that I feel any positive feelings toward you disgusting creatures! I want you to know that if I'm ever in a position when you or your family's life is in danger and I'm the only one able to offer aid you will get nothing from me, you mean NOTHING to me! At the least I'll leave you to die, and at the worst I may even join in." He sent her a sadistic smirk, revelling in the fear he could see shining from her eyes.

After these final words he gathered his things, opened the door and left, disappearing into the night.

He never received the frantic note telling him to stay put, having missed it by mere seconds.

XxxxxxxX

(1): taken from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Here's another chapter for you. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing its characters for a bit. ;)

Warning: this will be a slash eventually , just so you people know, so if you don't like, DON'T READ!

This is going to be AU.

AN: I am blown away by the support, thanks so much guys! Here's another chapter.

XxxxxxxX

'It felt good to get that out of my chest', Harry thought. 'Where to go now? If I have nowhere to go I guess going to the Leaky Cauldron is in order. Perhaps I should head to Gringotts tomorrow as well, I've always wondered if my parents left me something apart from that vault I've been using these past few years.'

He was exhausted, angry that the ministry would do something like expel him just because he was defending himself. At least he got a trial, hopefully he'd be able to prove his innocence then. He wasn't feeling optimistic however. Dumbledore would be no help, the man had been ignoring him all year and made it so he'd have no contact with anyone apart from platitudes sent by Ron and Hermione, telling him to wait quietly till he was summoned.

He knew that the one thing that had angered him the most had been Sirius' silence. His godfather could have at least written, it's not as if he was known for following the rules as far as he knew. He should have guessed he'd be under Dumbledore's thumb like everyone else he knew. Not even the twins had written, even after he'd given them his Tri-Wizard winnings.

The only transport available that late in the night was the knight bus, so with no hesitation he took out his wand and held it out. Not five seconds went by before the bus appeared accompanied with a strong wind due to its speed. The door was pulled open and the clear face of Stan Shunpike appeared in front of him.

"Welcome to the knight bus, here for any stray witch or wizard to help you get wherever you wish to go!"

He looked down at Harry. "Hey there! You look familiar, ever used this bus before?"

Harry grimaced back at him. "Yes...unfortunately."

He could clearly remember the last time he'd rode on that death trap. It was lucky he hadn't lost whatever small amount of food had been in his stomach at the time. He wasn't looking forward to another ride. You'd think wizards would be able to create a more luxurious way of travel, but so far nearly all forms of magical transport annoyed him except for broom travel. He had no access to a fireplace connected to the floo network, or an apparition license, so while flying would have been better it was out of the question. Muggles would see and with his luck he'd end up exposing the Wizarding world.

Stan smiled back, clearly oblivious to his hesitation in entering the vehicle. "Where'd ya like to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron".

Stan held out his hand, "that'll be eleven sickles".

Harry dug into his pockets and handed the small silver coins over. He stepped on board and found an unoccupied bed. He quickly got a hold of the wooden headrest as the bus began its journey at ridiculous speeds. It seemed like a few minutes passed before Stan yelled "Next stop, The Leaky Cauldron!" and he quickly exited the bus to enter the Leaky Cauldron.

He looked around. It didn't seem full, but it wasn't empty either. He reflected on the fact that this was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Couldn't the have made it somewhere else than a dirty pub?

Harry made his way to the owner of the pub, Tom, and requested a room.

Tom was of course delighted to have a tenant, it seemed business had been slow. 'I wonder how he would have reacted if he knew I was Harry Potter?'

He payed the necessary sickles and went upstairs to his room. He just happened to get room 13. As if he wasn't unlucky enough. He quickly put down his luggage and decided to go to Diagon Alley. As long as he made sure his hair was covering his scar he should be fine. It seemed like the only thing the wizards could remember about his appearance was the stupid thing anyways.

He walked towards the brick wall and quickly tapped the correct sequence of bricks with his wand. It wasn't that late, perhaps the goblins were still operating the bank? He didn't know their hours of operation after all and it wouldn't hurt to check.

He walked quickly towards the tall building that was the Wizarding bank, and seeing the usual goblin guards stationed at the open doors, he entered.

It seemed that not many wizards had business with the goblins at night, the bank was almost deserted. He walked towards one of the goblins and waited for the other to look up from their counting.

After a few awkward seconds, the goblin looked up. "Yes? What would you like, wizard?"

The way the goblin spoke the words was with derision, as if he wanted to be doing anything other than be there speaking with him. Harry decided to pay back in kind.

"I'd like to see someone about my account. Direct me to my accounts manager." The sneer he gave the goblin would have put Malfoy's to shame.

The goblin simply looked bored as he asked, "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Do you have your key?"

Harry remembered that no, he didn't have his bloody key because Dumbledore had it. Why would the Headmaster of his school have the key to his bank vault anyway? It was getting ridiculous how many things were wrong about the grandfatherly image the old man represented.

"No, I don't have my key. Is there any other way I can prove I'm who I say I am?"

The goblin now looked at him suspiciously. "Follow me , I'll take you to your accounts manager. We can verify your identity with a simple spell once we enter."

Harry followed the goblin through a side door that led to a hallway with many doors. Beside each door was the name of a goblin and what account they were in charge of. It seemed as if the walk took forever, until near the end of the hallway they finally stopped before a door that said 'Bloodclaw: Potter Family Accounts Manager'.

The goblin opened the door and entered the room, and once Harry entered he found himself facing the pointy end of a spear.

XxxxxxxX

AN: Hey again! I am so happy with how popular my story is! I didn't expect as many followers and every time I get a new email I get really motivated to write more!


End file.
